Let Me Be With You
by Magone
Summary: Here is the continuation of Let Me In. I hope you enjoy!  :D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D  There will be a sequel to this


LET ME BE WITH YOU

AN: Hey folks. For those of you who saw Let Me In, here's the continuation after the film. Enjoy.

It was now nightfall on the train and Owen is fast asleep. Abby slowly opens up the trunk and looks around before climbing out and sitting next to Owen. She smiled at him and gently moves some hair from his face.

"He's so cute", she says to herself.

Owen moves a bit, but doesn't awake. Abby then lays her head on his shoulder, and by instinct Owen lays his head on top of hers.

Ten minutes goes by, Owen awakens when he hears a soft voice calling his name.

"Owen", calls the soft voice.

"What", he mumbles rubbing his eyes.

"Come on…time to get up", replies the soft voice.

"Okay. Let me wake Abby first", he said causing the person next to him to giggle.

"I am awake silly", Abby replied.

Owen quickly looked at her and smiled.

"Hey", Owen says. Abby smiles then leans over to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

They quickly pull apart, both leaning their heads against one another's foreheads. Owen sighs and they both smile.

"We're almost in Chicago", Abby says.

Owen nods his head. They both sit back against their seats and patiently wait for the train to stop. Once the train finally stopped, both grabbed the trunk and dragged it out of the train. They then started walking up the stairs and out the entrance. Owen called for a cab; the cab driver drops them off to the nearest hotel.

After another hour, they arrived at the Sunshine hotel. Both headed to their paid room, after paying of course. Owen opened the door and let Abby in first. She smiled at how much of a gentleman he was and walked inside. Owen walked in afterwards dragging the trunk inside and shut the door. Owen dragged the trunk next to the bathroom, huffing when he let go. He turned to Abby, to see her staring at him. She slowly walks over towards him.

"You're not use to this are you", Abby asked smirking.

"Not really…what little boy would be use to this", he asked.

Abby's smirk faltered a little and she turned away from him.

"Did I say something offensive", he asked.

"No you didn't its just…never mind", Abby said.

Owen took off his jacket and walked over to her.

" I reminded you of him…didn't I", Owen asked sadly.

Abby turned to him and lifted up his face to look at her. Owen looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes", she replied. Owen looked down. Abby lifted his head again.

"But I'm with you. I care about you, no one else but you", she told him sternly.

He looked into her eyes and saw them sparkle. He cracked a smile before leaning over to kiss her. Abby was surprised by the kiss, but never the less kissed back. When both were almost out of breath, Abby pulled them apart wrapping her arms around his neck. Owen in return wrapped his arms around her waist. Both leaning their foreheads together.

"Does that make you feel better", she asked him quietly.

"Yes, in a way", he replied kissing her forehead.

"I need to leave for a bit", Abby said.

Owen quickly pulled them apart and looked at her.

"Why", he asked with terror in his voice.

"Because I'm starting to get hungry", she replied.

Owen closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Okay, you scared me there", he said.

"You thought I was leaving you", she asked hurt alittle.

Owen looked down sadly and nodded his head.

"I would never do that to you Owen, I love you too much to even think about doing that", she replied.

She quickly covered her mouth and Owen looked up at her in shock.

"Ummm… I'm going to go get something to eat. Be right back", she said quickly leaving the room.

Owen stood there still shocked before snapping back to normal. He looked around before changing into his pajamas. He changed into a pair of sweats, leaving his top half bare. He climbed under the covers getting comfortable, before slowly falling asleep.

Abby walked back into the room an hour later, locking the door as soon as she stepped in. She turned around, looking confused as to why the lights were out and Owen was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he", she thought stepping into the room more.

She stopped in her tracks once she heard the soft snoring coming from their bed. She quietly walked over and smiled at the sight of Owen fast asleep. Abby got underdressed and grabbed one of Owen's t-shirts. She places the shirt over herself, before climbing in beside him. Owen moves a bit, but stays asleep. Abby wraps her arm around Owen's waist and slowly falls asleep.

The next morning, Owen wakes up and looks around. Abby is nowhere to be seen. "Where's Abby", he thought. He slowly gets out of bed and looks around the room. He shrugs his shoulders and walks into the bathroom. Upon, entering the bathroom, Owen doesn't notice the pile of blankets on top of the bathtub. He lifts up the toilet seat and releases all his bodily fluids, sighing with relief. He stops though when he hears some mumbling. He glances over his shoulder, but goes back to peeing when he finds no one behind him. Once he finishes, he flushes the toilet and turns on the sink faucet. The blanket over the bathtub lifted a little. Abby glanced at him, liking how cute he looked. If it weren't for that fact she was extremely tired, she would have jumped him. Slowly, she placed her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

Owen dried his hands and turned to leave the room, he stopped once he noticed the blankets over the bathtub. He soon realized that it was Abby who was making those mumbling noises.

"_Probably from me disturbing her sleep", _he thought.

He tip toed out of the room and quietly shut the bathroom door. Abby smiled in her sleep once she heard the soft click of the door, indicating that Owen didn't want to disturb her from her sleep any longer.

Owen walked over to the phone in the room and called for room service, he gave the management his order and hung up the phone. He began to get dressed afterwards; then he was startled from a strange knock coming from the door to the room.

"Room service", said the voice on the other side of the door.

Owen under suspicion, slowly walked over to the door. He looked into the peephole and noticed a man dressed in a designer shirt and a pair of jeans. One thing came to his mind, "DANGER".

He slowly backs away from the door, getting another knock on the door.

"Room service", said the voice but this time more sternly.

"Go away", Owen replied immediately covering his mouth.

"Open the door kid", replied the stern voice.

"No", he replied back clearly with fear in his voice.

It was silent for a second, then a bang came out of nowhere. The man rammed the door again.

"Abby", Owen whispered.

He kept quiet and hid once he heard the lock break. The noise alone woke Abby up. The man looked around the room and noticed the bed a mess and no one in sight. He looked at the closed bathroom door, walked over to it and opened the door. He found nothing, getting ready to leave the room he saw Owen… ready to fire at any second.

The man then heard deep breathing coming from above. He slowly looked up and was ready to scream. Abby jumped onto the man and bit him. She sucked the fresh blood from his neck, feeling the man getting weaker and weaker. Owen quickly got up and shut the door, though he couldn't turn the lock. He ran back to the spot he was in and watched Abby.

Abby looked up when she felt eyes on her, she saw Owen paying close attention to what she was doing. She then dropped the corpse and walked over towards Owen. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Owen put his hands over her arm and they both sat in silence for a bit.

Abby turned and kissed Owen's cheek. Owen turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back and both were caught in a trance. Owen broke the trance looking at the corpse on the bathroom floor.

"What are we going to do about the body", Owen asked breaking the silence.

"We have to toss it somewhere. And we also may need to find another place to stay", she quickly said.

Owen nodded his hand, but nonetheless got up and walked over to the corpse. He walked back over to Abby lending his hand down to her so he can pull her up. She smiled and grabbed onto his hand. He pulled her up and both walked back over to the corpse. They picked up the body (Owen holding the feet and Abby holding the arms). They placed the body down for a second. Owen walked over to the bed and took the sheets off, he then walked back over towards Abby and the corpse. He then began to wrap the body up with the help from Abby of course.

Once satisfied with their work, they both walked back into the bathroom noticing the big mess that Abby left. Owen walked to the bathtub and dragged the blankets and pillow out of it. Abby looked at him with confusion.

"You need to take a shower", he stated clearly.

Abby smiled at him and leaned over to give him the most passionate kiss on Earth. They pulled apart, so Owen could shut the curtains and turn on the shower for her.

Abby again smiled at his kindness and kissed again with even more passion than the first. Owen again pulled their kiss apart and left the bathroom, but not before turning to her.

"You might want to stay in here for a while", he said.

"Why", she asked.

"Its like around two and the sun doesn't set until seven", he replied.

"oh, okay", she replied back before shutting the door on him.

Owen placed the blankets and pillow on the bed and looked at the corpse. He quickly walked out of the room and looked around the hallways. He noticed a cart not being used, and dragged it inside the room. Quickly shutting the door. He turned and once again looked at the corpse.

He walked over to the body and picked it up with whatever strength possible, laying it flat on the cart. He looked around the room again and found another sheet. He placed it over the body and once again opened the door. He again looked around to see if the coast was clear. He found not one camera or person in sight.

Owen preceded to push the cart down the hallway, but stopped at the corner. Looking around again, he found nothing and pushed the cart even further down the hallway. He looked around again and left the cart at the edge of the hallway and ran back to the room. Once he walked in, he caught Abby getting dressed.

"OH MY GOSH", Abby shouted.

Owen quickly turned away and shut the door still facing the doors direction.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry", he pleaded.

Abby slowly calmed down and quickly finished getting dressed. Then she walked over towards Owen. She placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump a bit.

"I'm dressed Owen…you can look now", she said.

Owen quickly turned around and got down on his knees.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Abby. Please forgive me", he pleaded.

"Owen…", Abby began

"Please I didn't mean to walk in. I'm so sorry. I can understand if you think I'm perverted and disgusting", he said looking at the ground ashamed.

Abby got on her knees as well and lifted his chin up so he could look at her.

"Owen its alright. I know it was an accident, okay. I'm not mad at you", she said.

Owen wrapped his arms around her, and hid his face in her neck. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. She played with some of his hair, until he calmed down.

"Abby", Owen called.

"Yes", she replied.

"Can you turn me into a vampire", he asked tightening his arms around her.

Abby stopped playing with his hair and pulled them back so she could stare at him. Her facial expression read shock all over. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Owen looked down in disappointment and got up. Abby got up as well, but couldn't look at him in the face. The tension in the entire room changed immediately.

"We have to go soon, so pack everything", Abby replied to break the silence.

She walked over to the trunk in the corner of the room and packed everything up once again. Owen packed his stuff as well.

"Climb back in the trunk, cause as I said before it is two something, no sunset yet", Owen finally said.

Abby looked at Owen with a sadness, but nodded her head climbing into the trunk and shut it. Then she felt the trunk shift a bit, knowing that Owen must be dragging the trunk to the elevator. Once inside, both Owen and Abby waited patiently for the elevator to come to a complete stop.

Abby heard voices, and then felt the trunk being lifted into the air. This time, she knew that Owen must have gotten help from one of the bellboys. The last thing she heard was the sound of something slamming up top and feeling the trunk moving again.

Owen sat in the back seat of the taxicab knowing that Abby just might be wondering where she was. He was heartbroken, he asked her to do one thing for him and he gets nothing.

Abby felt the trunk stop moving and gain wondered just what the hell was going outside. She felt the trunk once again being lifted up. She listened carefully though, hearing Owen talk to someone.

"Yes, please. For probably six nights", he said.

Abby realized they must be in another hotel, but patiently waited for them to get into their room. The entire car ride to the hotel, Abby had cried herself to sleep. She felt so bad that she hadn't said anything to Owen about him becoming a vampire.

Again she felt the trunk stop and then heard Owen reply a thank you to someone and hearing a door shut.

"You can come out now", Owen said.

Abby opened the trunk and slowly got out looking around their new room. Owen put his coat back on and walked to the door.

"Where are you going", Abby asked quietly.

"I know your hungry so, I'm going to try to get you some food", he replied not turning to look back at her.

He opened the door and walked out. Abby began to cry, she was hurting inside.

Owen walked out of the hotel and into the streets. He walked by a hospital and stopped. He looked around and then walked inside. He continued to walk until he was in a waiting room. He thought up a plan and walked over to the reception desk. The lady at the desk looked up at him.

"Hello dear. How may I help you?", she asked.

Owen began to cry and looked at her.

"My dad is a patient here. Can I go see him", he asked her.

"Of course dear. Do you know what room he is in?", she asked him.

He nodded and she opened the door for him.

"Thank you", he replied.

He continued to walk until he was out of the nurses' sight. He looked around and found the place he was looking for. He quietly stepped inside the blood bank area and looked around.

Owen then preceded to collect some blood packets and stuff them inside his shirt.

"_Now how the hell am I going to get out of here", _he thought .

He looked around again and found a window. He quickly jumped out the window and onto the side of the hospital. He got up and began his walk back to the hotel. Once inside, he climbed into the elevator and pushed his floor number.

The elevator dinged indicating that he reached his floor, he walked to his room grabbing the key in his pocket. He unlocked the door and entered the room. Abby sat there on the bed with her face in her hands. Once Owen shut the door she looked up at him.

"That was fast", she replied.

Owen carefully opened his jacket and took the packets of blood from it. Abby looked at him in shock once he placed the packets on the bed.

"I want you to try something different, I can't kill someone for my life", he said looking down at his hands as he sat on one of the chairs in the room.

Abby grabbed one of the packets and looked at it. She got up and walked over to Owen giving him a kiss on the cheek, saying thank you.

Then she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Owen looked up, and once again felt a pain run through his chest. He got up and took his shirt off, leaving his top half bare. He then pulled his pants off and went to the trunk to grab his sweats.

Abby opened the bathroom door in time to see own change into his sweats. She wondered why he was changing into his pajamas in the middle of the afternoon. She didn't mine the view at all, though he didn't know that he had an audience.

Once he pulled his sweats on, Owen turned to see Abby staring at him from the bathroom window. He immediately felt his face flush, and Abby looked down blushing as well.

"I guess this makes us even now doesn't it", she asked.

"Yeah, I guess…so", Owen replied back.

He sat down and the bed and looked at his hands. Abby sat down next to him doing the same thing.

"Owen, did you mean what you said earlier", she asked.

"About what", he asked back.

"About wanting to be a vampire", she said still looking at her hands.

She heard him sigh and then heard him mumble something.

"What", she asked.

"Yes", he said.

She looked up at him, having a smile slide up her face and a real smile at that. Abby had to ask him this one question and if he answered it correctly, she might do what he asked her to do.

"Why? Why do you want to be a vampire?", she asked.

"Because…", he began.

"Because what", she questioned.

Owen felt the pressure on his chest explode and got up and faced her.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. GOD! WHEN I FIRST MET YOU, I WAS DRAWN TO YOU. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOR ENTERNITY. I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU AND GROW OLD AND DIE," he shouted.

She stayed quiet.

"I want to be with you forever. That is why I want to be a vampire, I just was to be with you", he whispered turning his back to her.

He turned around and took her hand and placed it over his chest, directly where his heart is.

"My heart beats for you, even if I become a vampire my heart will still beat for you and only you", he replied.

Abby got up off the bed and continued to face him. She smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"It might hurt alittle, but when you wake up you will feel different".

Owen didn't have enough time to think what she was talking about, until he felt the biggest amount of pain inserting in his body. He looked at everything spinning before he finally collapsed to the ground. Abby looked at him and grabbed one of the packets.

She picked him up though and placed him on the bed. She looked at one of the glasses on the desk in the room and grabbed one. She ripped open the packet and poured the blood inside the glass.

She walked over to the dresser and placed the glass down. She looked at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"See you in a bit", she whispered.

Abby walked over to the trunk and grabbed some clothes. Then she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Turning on the shower. She climbed inside thinking about Owen and how his reaction will be when he wakes up.

Around eight p.m. is when Owen woke up. He looked at the room with different eyes, but nonetheless he felt something. He looked around smelling something. He turned to the glass left on the dresser for him. And licked his lips. He grabbed the glass and chugged the red liquid down.

He licked his lips again when he finished, satisfied for now. He heard a click of a noise somewhere and looked over towards the girl walking out of the bathroom drying her hair.

Abby stopped what she was doing once she saw that Owen was awake and that he looked completely satisfied. She could tell by the empty glass that was still filled with some red liquid.

"Your finally up. How do you feel", she asked.

He looked at himself and notice that his once skinny frame looked a little bulkier. He then looked back up at her and smiled. He appeared right infront of her in a matter of two seconds.

"I feel like a different person, still the same Owen you met weeks ago, but still slightly different", he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, I'm glad though I never felt exactly the same way you did when I was turned", she said sadly looking in his eyes.

"Hey, it doesn't matter alright. Let the past be the past alright. No panicking over anything, alright", he said.

Abby smiled and nodded.

"Good", he whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her. They pulled apart after a few seconds. They leaned their foreheads together.

"Want to go for a walk", Abby asked him.

"Isn't it still sunny out", he asked.

"No, you've been asleep for four hours, so it is past seven", Abby said giggling slightly.

"Oh, thank god. I was about to think that you wanted to kill us both", Owen said sarcastically.

Abby gash and hit Owen in the chest causing Owen to laugh. He pulled her closer to him.

"I love you", he said.

Abby smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too", she replied back.

Owen released her and grabbed some clothes, causing Abby to look at him in confusion.

He looked at her and laughed.

"I'm going to get dressed. You did say that you wanted to go for a walk right", he said.

"Oh, yeah I did. See you in a bit handsome", Abby said smirking.

Owen blushed a little and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

Few minutes later, they were walking on the street looking around at everyone. Abby grabbed onto Owen's hand as she saw a few girls looking at him. Owen felt her hand squeeze his and he squeezed right back. He leaned over towards her and whispered, " Don't worry about them. Remember my heart belongs to you and only you".

Abby smiled and that was the end to their perfect night as both a couple and as vampires.

AN: Just to give everyone a heads up. There will be a sequel to this, but in the 'M' section. Thank you for reading this and tell me what you think. I worked hard on this story.


End file.
